


(Amnesia) Black Clover Various! x Reader

by FadingAsh



Series: Black Clover [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingAsh/pseuds/FadingAsh
Summary: Y/n L/n a bad ass bish who had g u m as her magic. She was cold and rude towards everyone in the black bulls squad, if anything, no one really liked her. In fact, she was a very unlikable person. People tended to keep their distance, overall she was just downright scary. Until one day, she got in a serious fight. She got hit really hard to the head and passed out, being the caring squad that they are, the black bulls took care of her until she woke up.One week later, she awoke. Everyone expected her to lash out, but they were shocked when you spoke."Where am I? And who are you?"You had Amnesia, and could hardly remember who you were. Everyone was shocked when your personality did a full 180 after getting Amnesia.Your previous memories didn't seem to be coming back...And what's more, your more cheerful and playful attitude started to capture the hearts of the people who disliked who
Series: Black Clover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967872
Kudos: 31





	1. Amnesia?

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, since I didn't have a good idea for a magic type, I just decided to use Hisoka's nen ability and just turn it into a series of Grimoire spells :)

btw your age can be whatever you're comfortable with!~ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After cursing multiple profanities at your squad mates, you went to fight a battle you had no idea you'd lose. His magic had something to do with Gold? That was the last thing you remembered before getting a full blown shot to the head by his Gold Creation magic: Golden Hammer. You get flung back a few feet and pass out, hearing the muffled voices of your squad mates calling your name. Why did they care about you anyway? All you ever were was mean to them. You blacked out completley and eventually woke up a week later in a soft bed, many unfamiliar faces looking at you.

"Oh! Y/n you're awake! How, u-uh are you?" Says a silver haired boy, he then flinched when I made eye contact with him, making me tilt my head in confusion. I can't remember a thing!

"Who are you? Where am I? How do you know me? Should I know you?"I ask softly, my face slightly frowning into a pout.

"WAIT SERIOUSLY?! YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?!" He yelled while the others looked at me in shock.

"Nope, in fact I don't remember any of you. I hardly remember myself, other than my name and my magic abilities, everything else is fuzzy. I feel bad for not remembering, you seem like someone I wouldn't forget easily."

"Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done with Y/n?!" A big guy with dark messy hair and a slight stubble started shaking me back and forth violently, hoping it would trigger something, but it didn't seem to bring back her memories.

"Uhm, I am Y/n sir." I say politely with a sheepish smile.

"You think it's Amnesia?" Says a blonde with a crazed smile.

"No way! Seriously?!" Says a delinquent looking boy with dark blue glasses. In my confusion I just decided to smile.

"I'm still confused, but I'm guessing we're on the same team? Due to the robes that is. Can Everyone introduce themselves so it causes less confusion for me?" I smile brightly.

I wasn't aware, but everyone was flabbergasted and the full 180 attitude change, but they weren't complaining. Seeing a nice and kind Y/n was better than seeing an angry, pissed off one.

"I guess I'll start. The name's Asta! I don't have any magic but I want to become Wizard King with what I do have!" Says the loud silver hair boy.

"I'm the captain of your squad. Yami. If you ever do something this reckless again, I'll kill ya." Says the big dude who shook you earlier. You couldn't tell if he was serious or not, but something told you it was both.

"Finral Roulacase, I'm hoping we can start over, because you hated my guts before." Says a fawn haired boy, who was crying dramatically.

"I'm Vanessa. I love to drink and have fun~" Says a pink haired girl whose clothes were very revealing.

"The name's Luck! You didn't really fight with me before, but I hope we can spar, since I love fighting!" Says the blonde with an innocent smile.

"I'm Magna, there's not really anything too interesting about me other than I use fire magic and I tend to gamble." The delinquent smiles slightly.

"I'm Charmy! You tended to refuse often before, but I hope now you'll let me cook something for you." A short girl says.

"Gauche." The purple haired emo then took out a picture of a cute little girl, his nose then started to bleed "This is Marie, she's an angel unlike your previous self. Even now she's still better. Touch her and you die."

"Oh my god, I used to be such a terrible person! I apologize everyone!" I say sadly, guilt in my voice. Who knew my past self was such a bitch?

A big guy transforms into Asta and says, "I'm Gray, I'll only transform when absolutely necessary." Then he changed back into the big guy who blew smoke.

"I'm Noelle. I'm royalty, so don't look down on me ever." Says a girl with light blue pigtails.

_"I didn't get to say anything yet..."_ Says a very soft voice that I almost missed. I looked around the room and spotted a boy who looked like a panda.

_"Cute!"_ I internally squealed.

"You haven't introduced yourself yet, what might your name be cute little panda?"

His white face tinged pink which everyone was able to notice due to his skin. The blush didn't really concern them. _What did concern them is that you just called Gordon a cute panda._

_"I-I'm G-Gordon A-Agrippa."_ The adorable panda boy whispered as he stuttered.

I couldn't help but grab his cheeks and squish them.

"You're so adorable Gordon! Such a precious little panda! It's very nice to meet you!" I squealed, I couldn't help but fawn over the precious bean, he must be protected at all costs! You had momentarily forgot there was other people in the room, you backed away quickly and hid your face in a nearby pillow to hid your embarrassment. 

Everyone was beyond shocked with how _girly_ you were acting. Your previous self was so crude and foul mouthed, everyone saw you as more of a demon than a girl. But seeing you like this, flushed cheeks, and geniune happy smiles. The squad had to admit, it was a nice refresher to actually have someone _normal._

However, they were still shocked at the fact that you even acknowledged Gordon's presence, much less, be able to actually hear him. Your previous self didn't even acknowledge that Gordon was there, it was like he was invisible to you. But just now, you showered him in so much praise and attention. The squad actually started mentally telling themselves that they should've gave you Amnesia sooner.

Day after day passed and you had gotten to know everyone really well, you were always friendly and cheerful, and got along with everyone.

Another day in the Black Bulls hideout, you spotted Gauche looking at his picture of Marie, he was holding the picture close to his face, and lots of blood started coming out of his nose. You quickly pulled a handkerchief out of your pocket and rushed over to Gauche.

"Hey! What did I tell you about touching Mari-" Gauche immediately froze and halted what he was doing as you came dangerously close to his face, almost like you were going to kiss him.

His face blazed a bright red as he starts yelling at you to back off. In a swift movement, you wiped the blood off his face, smiling as you did so. You weren't even fazed at the close proximity, while Gauche on the other hand was having a mental freak out.

"There~ That was a close call Gauche, you almost got blood on your precious picture of Marie!" I slightly scolded him, hitting him softly yet playfully on his head.

Gauche looked at you with wide eyes, as he started to see you differently somehow. He only just now took notice of how pretty you were. Your (H/l) (H/c) hair, your bright (E/c) eyes, your fair skin, your body figure, and your luscious, yet plump looking lips that were tempting him into wanting to kiss you.

Realizing what his thoughts were about, a bunch of blood gushed out of his nose. 

"Goodness Gauche! Be careful how much blood you loose. You could possibly die. Here, you can keep my handkerchief, you might need it for future nosebleeds." I smile brightly at him as I waved goodbye and went to go chat with my other precious bean besides Gordon. Henry. I had just met him recently when accidentally entering his room. He seemed to know a lot about how my past self, he told me that I would constantly stop by just to tell him to give up on living and die.

I was shocked at this information, not liking how my other self was at all. I had explained to him how I had gotten Amnesia due to a fight, and that I'm a changed and better person. As I went to go visit my Ill friend, Gauche clutched the slightly bloodied handkerchief by his heart as he was freaking out, due to not understanding what he was feeling.

_**Thump.** _

_**Thump.** _

His heart was beating erratically against his chest, and his face felt like it was on fire.

_"What the hell is this?!"_

_~Timeskip~_

"Gordon can I cuddle you?" I ask in an innocent tone.

My precious panda's face flushed bright red at the suggestion.

_"W-what?! W-why?"_ He stuttered, making your heart throb at his cuteness.

"Aren't you always mumbling about how you want hugs from Asta or another squad mate? Well here I am! willingly giving you one!" I cheered as I playfully latched myself onto his torso. 

Gordon awkwardly sat there, not knowing what to do, the sudden attention and affection from you was a little overwhelming. Ever since your attitude changed, you became his best friend, however, due to your change, Gordon had developed a rather huge crush on you way too quickly, and he wasn't exactly sure if there would be a good time to bring it up, he didn't even have the guts to tell you even if there was a good time. For now, he settled with just being friends as he hugged you back awkwardly, but still enjoyed the warmth and comfort of the hug.

~Another time skiiiiip!~

"Asta, Noelle, Y/n, and Luck." Captain Yami Called.

"Yes sir?" I asked as the others gathered around.

"I'm sending you on a mission to go and explore a dangerous dungeon."

"Oooo sounds fun! Wonder if I'll get to fight someone strong!" Luck exclaimed happily, looking like cute child who just received some candy.

"I'm sure you will get to Luck, no doubt about that" I smile softly at him.

"When we get back can I spar with you Y/n?"He asked, his eyes sparkling slightly.

"Of course, you can spar with me anytime. I've been practicing my skills in secret, so don't be surprised if you end up getting dominated by me."I said playfully as I slightly smirked and watched to see what Luck's reaction would be like. This would determine if he was actually innocent or not. Would he take this the innocent way? Or, the _dirty way?_

Upon hearing those words, Luck tried to register on what you meant by that. And instead of it being the innocent meaning of dominate, his mind took it the dirty way, a mental image of you straddling him on the ground and smirking appearing in his head. His face flushed a bright red, conforming your suspicions that Luck was not as innocent as he came off to be.

Even if Luck stayed silent about that comment, he was super excited, for some odd reason, he wanted it to end up like _that_

The feeling was new to Luck, and he thought of it as a challenge to try and figure out, while the four of you set out for the dungeon after Finral used a portal to get you there.

This is going to be fun!


	2. The Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Y/n, Luck, Asta, and Noelle explore the dungeon,Luck started setting off traps for fun like the little sadist that he is. Eventually he senses some strong power, and rushes off to go find the source of that power, leaving you with Asta and Noelle. Asta sets off a trap magic spell, and you three get stuck in it. This is when you get introduced to Yuno, Klaus, and Mimosa for the first time. Well, for you it is, but for Yuno, he remembers you being extremely toxic to everyone when first trying out for the magic Knights. Apparently, you had disrespected William, even though he raised his hand for you, you chose the Black Bulls, since you "hated royals" and how they look down on commoners. Klaus had heard from William how rude you were to him, and when he meets you, you're the exact opposite from what he's heard. Both him and Yuno could only listen to you thank them and apologize to them in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I made another chapter! Sorry it took a while, I've been busy!

"Luck! Stop setting off traps!" Asta yells.

"But it's fun to watch you struggle!" Luck giggles.

"How can you say crazy things like that and still look adorable?" I ask. I was pretty serious too.

Luck couldn't respond, a comment like that made his heart leap in his chest. There it is again, that unknown feeling.

All you could do was shrug, Luck is just...well...Luck.

Suddenly a huge smile appeared across his face as Luck started to chuckle darkly.

"I'm sensing some insane magic power! Sorry guys, but I'm going ahead!" Luck zooms through a cave in the dungeon quickly with his lightning powers, leaving the three of us behind.

"Luck! Wait, we're supposed to do this as a team!" Noelle called after him, but to no avail.

"It will be okay! We'll find our way on our own for sure!" Asta yells with confidence. And not even five seconds after, he activates another magic trap. A Venus flytrap this time.

I wasn't quick enough to pull out my Grimoire to counter the spell, so I also get tangled up inn the spell along with Asta and Noelle.

"This would be really hot if this weren't a plant and we weren't being strangled to death." I wheeze out, trying to make a joke.

"Now is not the time to be lewd Y/n!" Noelle scolds me.

"Sorry sorry, just trying to-ack!- lighten the mood" I cough as the plant squeezes me tighter.

Suddenly a breeze of strong wind cuts the plant, releasing us from its hold.

"Guess you owe me one now, Asta." A smooth voice says.

"Yuno!" Asta smiled at the dark haired male.

"Yuno?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Oh right, you two haven't met before. Y/n, his is Yuno, my childhood friend."

"Actually, Asta, I already know her." Yuno's eyes turn into an icy cold glare as he stares at me.

"Really?!" Asta yells, confused.

"Don't you remember? On the day of the magic Knight exams she talked smack about every magic knight squad, even the one she joined." Yuno's voice was laced with venom, as if just the thought of the memory made him sick, making me feel guilty.

"I heard from Captain Vangeance himself that you had rudely disrespected him, even though he showed his kindness when raising his hand for you. Every other captain did too, and honestly I can't see how you're still in your squad with that foul mouth and attitude of yours." Says a blue haired male with glasses, his glare also as cold as ice.

"I-I had no idea...I'm...so very sorry." I start tearing up as I get on my knees in a Japanese bowing position, I hated myself, my past self brought so much pain on others. It caused grief, hatred, and was offensive. My old self was just a terrible person, and I...wish I was never like that.

Yuno and Glasses looked down at me in surprise, while the orange haired girl who was with them, smiled softly and observed.

"I don't remember anything due to a fight I was in. Apparently I had gotten hit so hard in the head, I forgot about pretty much everything and everyone. Hearing about my past self causes me grief, and all I can really do is apologize, even though others may not forgive me for my previous actions, I'm trying my best to be a better person now. I hate myself for doing these things, my past self has brought so much pain for others. It caused grief, hatred, and was offensive. My old self was a horrible person, and I'm scared...scared that one day I'll get my previous memories back and start acting like I did before. I beg of you to forgive me please...I'm so sorry I insulted your captain, and all of the other ones too." I state calmly as I speak my mind about what I thought of myself.

Honestly, hearing this stuff makes me depressed, and makes me think I should end it all.

Yuno and Glasses were stunned silent, Amnesia is one thing in it's own, but to think that your personality flipped entirely is on a whole other level of strange.

"As you can see Yuno, Y/n has become a better person thanks to her near death experience and her Amnesia.She's apologizing for her actions and she's trying her best to improve, and she's finally taking things seriously. Give her a second chance, you may like the results if you do." Asta states in a calm tone as he looks over at you, admiration in his eyes, and a certain glint that Yuno recognized as _genuine attraction._ It wasn't the same look that Yuno has seen Asta give to Lilly as he proposed to her multiple times... ** _No_**..this time, Yuno could see that Asta had strong, and _real_ feelings for you.

And for some reason, after seeing the new you, he hated the fact that you had gotten on such friendly terms with his childhood friend. Yuno hated the fact that he was actually getting _jealous_. He hated the fact that he started to _like_ you after he saw your change. _He hated the fact that you had him under your spell within seconds_

"I..guess I can forgive you, after all, it's only polite that we forgive you after being so honest about your apology and your thoughts. Let me introduce myself, I'm Klaus Lunette, I use steel magic." The blue haired beauty pushed up his glasses, giving him a prim and proper vibe.

"I'm Yuno, as you already know...wait a minute..." Yuno face palmed himself hard in the face as he realized he just made a damn pun out of his own name. You couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his little mistake, which made Yuno flush with embarrassment as his heart sped up from the sound of your beautiful laugh.

"I'm Mimosa Vermillion, I'm Noelle's cousin." The cheery orange haired girl smiled as she came up to me and whispered in my ear, _"And now officially a Y/n and Yuno shipper, along with a Klaus and Y/n shipper."_ She smirks slightly at me as she watches my cheeks flush a light pink.

"I-I see. Nice to meet you Mimosa. You too Yuno and Klaus. Thank you for saving us Yuno, you're truly a great hero, you have my thanks, and I'll gladly do whatever you want to pay you back the favor." I smile softly at Yuno. Yuno's face flushes a slightly darker red at the word hero as his heart only picked up once again.

I turn to Klaus and give him a bright, cheery closed eyed smile as I say,

"And Klaus, I really hope our paths cross again soon, hopefully we can become great friends!"

**THUMP!?**

There was a pang in both of their chests, as their cheeks both flushed a bright crimson. Both Yuno and Klaus were at a loss for words, it hurt when you said you wanted to become closer friends, but your cheerful and bright attitude is what caused butterflies to erupt in their chests. The fact that you were beautiful was a plus, but you being so nice and sweet to them caused their hearts to leap.

_**THUMP!?** _   
  
  
  
_**THUMP?!** _

  
  
  
_**THUMP!!** _

_Why do they feel this way? And why did it happen so fast?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love interests:
> 
> Literally every boy in Black Clover
> 
> (I'm lazy, can you tell?)

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, I hardcore simp for Gordon and Henry. I really like Marx, Klaus, Mars, Julius, Rhya, Nozel, William, Rill, fuegoleon and Licht too. I guess Patri's okay lol. <\---This is an old note now, but I hope you guys are enjoying this so far!


End file.
